Vivencias de Kevin Entwistle Parte 1
by Victoria H Brooks
Summary: Recopilación de vivencias de Kevin Entwistle con palabras sueltas
1. Vino

****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling****

**_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**

****PD: Kevin Entwhistle será el protagonista de todas las viñetas, no se sabe si es Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff pero yo lo pondré en ********Ravenclaw********.****

* * *

**Vino**, esa bebida dulce que todo el mundo amaba pero que por alguna razón, Kevin Entwhistle no podía oler ni de lejos. Todo se debió a un trauma que sufrió cuando era pequeño. Su padre era dueño de una empresa que se dedicaba a la creación de vinos, y una tarde, cuando toda la familia estaba entretenidos cada uno por su lado, Kevin, que en ese entonces tenía 4 años, cayó a una cubeta donde había unos 15 litros de vino.

Quedó cubierto por completo y apestando a vino y cuando fue consciente de lo ucedido empezó a gritar pidiendo auxilio, el trauma fue tan grande que jamás volvió a mirar el vino ni siquiera de cerca.


	2. Maldición

****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling****

**_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**

****PD: Kevin Entwhistle será el protagonista de todas las viñetas, no se sabe si es Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff pero yo lo pondré en ********Ravenclaw********.****

* * *

****Maldición****, ese tipo de hechizo que Kevin estaba loco por usar con algunos matones del pueblo muggle en el que vivía y que el estatuto de magia le prohibía usar. Estos tipos se dedicaban a insultar, pegar y robar a todos los que le caían mal, y por desgracia, Kevin solía ser uno de sus blancos favoritos.

Cuando Kevin era todavía pequeño, se dejaba intimidar, pero asistir a Hogwarts siendo hijo de muggles le enseño a responder a las provocaciones y a no dejarse intimidar, por lo que cuando volvía a casa en verano, sobre todo después de su cuarto año, empezó a responder a los insiultos de los matones y a plantarles cara.

Para Kevin, resultaba fastidioso, y más de una vez le entró ganas de maldecir a los matones, pero durante su estancia en el colegio y gracias al Quiddich, creció mucho y fortaleció su cuerpo, por lo que la ventaja de los chavales del pueblo se iba reduciendo cada vez más y el iba resultando ser cada vez más intimidante, hasta llegar al punto de que dejaron de molestarlo.


	3. Perro

****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling****

**_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**

****PD: Kevin Entwhistle será el protagonista de todas las viñetas, no se sabe si es Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff pero yo lo pondré en ********Ravenclaw********.****

* * *

****Perro****, una mascota que los Entwhistle prometieron que les comprarían a sus hijos. Ninguno de los hijos se decidía por la raza del animal, pero Kevin tuvo una idea, quería un Husky Siberiano. Su hermano pequeño no quería porque decía que seguramente el perro sería muy feo y que él quería que fuera bonito. Sorriendo, Kevin le dijo a su hermanito que era todo lo contrario, los Husky eran muy bonitos, parecian peluches de los esponjosos que eran, y para demostrárselo, buscó fotos de perros de esa raza haciendo que el niño se volviera loco exigiendo que adpotaran a un perro de esa raza, por lo que acuieron a un refugio de animales que se dedicaban a rescatar perros de raza Husky y adpotaron a un cachorro macho llamándolo Freddy.


	4. Frío

****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling****

**_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**

****PD: Kevin Entwhistle será el protagonista de todas las viñetas, no se sabe si es Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff pero yo lo pondré en ********Ravenclaw********.****

* * *

****Frío****, eso es lo que sintió Kevin cuando en las navidades de su sexto año, tuvo que salir urgentemente de su casa de madrugada porque Freddy, el perro de la familia, había desaparecido. Todos los miembros de su familia salió corriendo y se pusieron a recorrer el barrio en busca del animal. Todos iban abrigados pero el hermano pequeño de Kevin, no dejaba de llorar, porque decía que aunque ellos estaban abrigados y no pasaban tanto frío, Freddy, su perro estaba muerto de frío. Kevin, en un intento de tranquilizarlo le dijo que como era un Husky Siberiano, aguantaba muy bien el frío y no lo notaba tanto como los humanos. Cuando lo encontraran estaría en perfectas condiciones.


	5. Hedor

****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling****

**_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**

****PD: Kevin Entwhistle será el protagonista de todas las viñetas, no se sabe si es Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff pero yo lo pondré en ********Ravenclaw********.****

* * *

****Hedor****, es el olor que le vino a Kevin Entwhistle cuando entró en su habitación de la torre de Ravenclaw un sábado después de desayunar, sus compañeros de cuarto y él se pusieron a buscar la fuente del olor como locos, cosa que les llevó toda la mañana encontrando finalmente la fuente, se trataba de unas bombas de peste muggles que habían sido modificadas mágicamente para que el olor persistiera durante un día.

Los chicos desvanecieron las bombas y lanzaron hechizos repetidamente para airear la habitación ya que el olor no se iba fácilmente, y cuando terminaron eso, fueron a hablar con su jefe de casa, el profesor Flitwick, que prometió encontrar a los culpables.


End file.
